Life Station
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][William Adama & Laura Roslin] Short story with no real plot. Something about change and trust, a heart and a President.
1. 1of7 Colonial One ::1::

****

Codename: Life Station

****

Call sign: Moggie

****

Summary: _WA&LR _Something about change and trust, a heart and a President.

****

Rating: Pg13 / T / **Genre**: Drama & Romance / **Pairing**: Commander Adama & President Laura Roslin / **Disclaimer**: I do not own Battlestar Galactica. / **Notes**: This is my first attempt at BSG, so forgive the errors. I was also basically sleeping whilst writing this, so I'll correct mistakes when I read it again. lol. Thank you to DeeRich for looking these chapters over.

Chapter One - Colonial One #1

"It would have been nice to have been informed about this before it actually happened." Laura rubbed her eyes, her glasses held in her right hand, clasped between her ring and pinkie finger.

"It was a military matter." Adama sat stoically across from the President, he held out his report on the recent raiding of storage lockers from various ships in the fleet.

"It was a civilian matter as well, Commander." She sighed and pulled on her glasses, taking the report from his outstretched hand, her fingers briefly grazing his fingertips.

"I looked into the matter myself, Madam President," he informed her, waiting a moment as she read the top page of his lengthy report. "As you can see, no one was harmed in the retaking of the lockers."

Adjusting her glasses a fraction, Laura nodded slowly, assimilating the numbers and details the report was clearly giving her. She nodded again as she acknowledged the actions taken to retake the storage lockers and was surprised when the only injury was a sprained wrist, sported by Lt. Thrace.

"I guess you have been listening to me after all, Commander." Laura commented, looking up and closing the report, handing it back with a small smile.

"I listen." Adama tucked the report back into his hardback folder. The stiff board protecting the paperwork within, from stress of bending. "I may not agree, but I listen."

Laura found this amusing. "We do tend to agree to disagree, don't we?"

Adama tilted his head slightly, his eyes focused on the corner of the presidents desk.

"More often than not, we are arguing." She pointed out gently. "Don't you ever get tired of all the arguing, Commander?"

Adama just stared at the desk in silence, listening carefully.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, you know?" Laura chuckled when all she got in response was a grunt.

Not moving, in spite of breathing, Adama blinked a few times behind his glasses before reaching up and placing his palm against his chest, thinking quietly to himself.

Laura watched in silence, she looked at him, openly, her own thoughts filling the moment. As she watched him, she could see a flash of blood and fear, despair and love. Times not so long ago, when she had followed the scriptures to Kobol, after the news of the attempted assassination and the imminent divide in the fleet, she has come to see how very close everyone has gotten.

This man, this soldier, was loved by his crew, unconditionally. His bad judgement calls in the past had been faced by one crewman or another, one civilian after the other, but in the end, he held sole responsibility, even if he wasn't the initiator.

One thing was for sure, Laura saw something in this man. Not as a soldier or as leader, but as a man. A lonely man, but a handsome, strong and well defined male. Though her thoughts had edged to these conclusions before, she had always stopped them. One crisis after the other left no time for personal thoughts or actions.

But after seeing him again, for the first time since she visited him in the infirmary after his surgery, she had almost burst with happiness at the sight of him. The thought of being divided in the fleet was tough enough, but the thought of losing his friendship and trust was even more unbearable. These were times when it was all they had, and she didn't want to tempt fate so soon again.

Laura had wanted to say something to him about her thoughts, to tell him she valued their friendship, that she even enjoyed their arguments about matters concerning the fleet. It was almost endearing.

She watched him take a deep breath and couldn't help but smile as she leaned forward, resting her cheek in her hand as he lost himself in his own thoughts. "Bill," She called on a whisper, softly breaking into his world.

Adama's cheeks raised as his lips pulled into a line, a closed smile, amused even.

"What are you thinking about?" Laura asked.

He blinked his eyes up to her and tapped his chest, his heart. "I'm thinking."

Her smiled widened. She always found his short responses kind of exasperating, but at times like these, in the quietness of being alone to talk, even if it was a meeting about professional matters, it was nice to be yourself and have good company.

Adama let out a short breath before pulling a longer one back in. "We still have a long journey ahead of us," he began, taking his time. "So far, the days have been long and arduous."

She nodded. "We wouldn't have survived this long without you, or your crew."

He closed his eyes with a small smile. "I sometimes wonder,"

Laura waited, but he said nothing more, only growing concerned at the grimace that flashed in his eyes when they opened and his mouth pulled into a tight line. "Bill?"

Adama took a quick breath, which caught in his throat, causing him to cough.

Even more concerned, Laura quickly rounded her desk and handed him a small handkerchief. "Your chest?" She asked.

The pain in his chest was slowly increasing, and even though the surgery was almost eighteen days ago, spasms of pain sometimes gripped him, but usually only in the gym when he worked out his stress on the boxing bags.

"Bill, you're scaring me." Laura whispered fearfully, clutching the hand he held to his chest. His other hand held the handkerchief to his lips as he coughed.

"I'm-fine." He managed between coughs.

"Doesn't sound it." She snapped, anger quickly taking over the fear that was gripping her. Laura reached for the phone and was relieved when Billy instantly picked up. "Billy, call Doctor Cottle please. The Commander is having trouble with his chest."

"I'm-fine." Adama grimaced. "Stop fussing over me." He demanded, sitting back and squeezing her hand when she clutched his.

"You are one stubborn son of a bitch, you know that?" She chided and chuckled with relief when he smiled.

Adama sighed out a breath and finally managed to breathe more calmly. "I don't need a doctor."

"Bill," She got his attention and raised her eyebrows clearly over her glasses. "Shut up."

He spluttered a laugh and nodded.

**__**

To Be continued


	2. 2of7 Colonial One ::2::

****

Codename: Life Station

****

Call sign: Moggie

****

Summary: _WA&LR _Something about change and trust, a heart and a President.

****

Rating: Pg13 / T / **Genre**: Drama & Romance / **Pairing**: Commander Adama & President Laura Roslin / **Disclaimer**: I do not own Battlestar Galactica. / **Notes**: This is my first attempt at BSG, so forgive the errors. I was also basically sleeping whilst writing this, so I'll correct mistakes when I read it again. lol. Thank you to DeeRich for looking these chapters over.

Chapter Two - Colonial One #2

"Breath in," he moved the stethoscope a fraction to the right. "and breath out." Tilting his head a tad closer, though it wouldn't make him hear any clearer, Doctor Cottle listened carefully for a few minutes.

Laura stood a few feet away, an arm across her stomach and one held up, nervously twirling her glasses close to her chin.

Adama breathed in again and opened his eyes, looking over the doctors shoulder. He looked down at the cold stethoscope that was pressed against his chest for a moment before looking back over his shoulder and breathing out as the doctor instructed.

She chewed absently on one arm of her glasses as she looked at him with concern. Her thoughts no clearer than a few minutes ago when she was gripped with panic. What really shocked her was the whole idea of her outliving him. The thought was almost unbearable.

"Nothing internal, but I'm giving you an X-ray," Cottle twisted the stethoscope and placed it back into his bag. "just to make sure you haven't been over doing it."

"I said I was fine." Adama told him calmly, his deep voice reverberating in his chest as he pulled his undershirt down.

"That's what you said the other day," Cottle stood back with his bag in hand. "right before you collapsed on my deck."

Laura frowned momentarily, then a hard determined anger filled her. "You collapsed? When?"

Adama sighed, pulling his uniform jacket over his shoulders, leaving it unfastened as he gripped the edge of the desk he was sitting on.

Cottle turned and walked towards the door, located at the front of the ship, leading to the lower decks. "Two days after your return from Kobol, Madam President." He called to Billy, who was talking to someone in the other room. "Call ahead to the Galactica and have them warm up a bed for Commander Adama in Life Station."

Billy was about to do as requested when Adama let out a disgruntled refusal.

"Commander, please." Laura pleaded, folding her glasses.

Adama turned his head away from the doctor to the President. Seeing her dark eyes pleading with him, he relented and nodded. "Fine." He slid to his feet as the doctor and Billy left the room.

Laura quietly sighed with relief, walking to stand before him as he straightened his shoulders and struggled with his jacket. "Why do you do this to yourself, Bill?" She asked him softly, pushing his hands away to pull his jacket tight, tucking the fabric in and closed.

He watched her, admired her concern for him, her pale and tired face, her hair and her small fingers as they worked up his side, working the buttons through the holes. When they reached his neck, he looked into her eyes.

"You need to rest," she continued. "and get better. Without you watching the fleet, we'd be dead."

"I'm one man. One soldier." he told her, his voice calm. "I have a crew capable of protecting this fleet without me. I trust them."

Laura smoothed her fingers over his jacket, gently pushing his collar against his neck where it had curled a little from the days wear. She felt him swallow as he spoke, felt his pulse when her fingers touched his skin. "I trust you." Her eyes rose to his face, his eyes. "Without you, the fleet would struggle to keep united. The Galactica is our only defence. We need your ship, your crew…" she sighed, stepped back and pulled her hands away from him. "We need you."

Billy cleared his throat. "Madam President."

"Yes Billy?" Laura tore her eyes from his.

"The shuttle is ready to leave Colonial One when the Commander is." Billy informed them.

"Thank you Billy." She nodded and waited for him to leave before turning back.

"Time to be poked and prodded." Adama shook his head as he collected his report folder. He stood for a moment, in the middle of the room, looking at his feet. Struggling not to say something, but struggling to say something that would put her concerns at ease. He could feel her concern for him like a radiator heating up.

Laura stood where he had seconds ago, inches from her desk. "You will let me know-"

"I will." Adama looked back at her with blue eyes that set her heart pounding. "Madam President." He turned and walked out of the makeshift office.

Shifting to lean against her desk, Laura called Billy once the Commander had been gone a few minutes. Even with personal feelings alight with possibilities, there was a war going on and her people needed her.

Meanwhile, Commander Adama sat in the military Raptor that was currently half way back to the Galactica. His quietness was normal to his men, and even now it wasn't abnormal to see him sitting, or standing, quietly thinking to himself.

Currently, his thoughts were trapped between pressing ship matters and Laura Roslin. Since the attack on the colonies, the escape from annihilation each time they jumped further away, and the peoples needs, Adama had learned that politics was still as boring and as important than ever. Everything was a political matter, and he hated that, but even though he wasn't certain a school teacher could lead them, he was never more pleased to be proved wrong.

The President of the Twelve Colonies, Laura Roslin, protecting the surviving people of their civilisation, and Commander William Adama, protecting them all from the Cylons, and themselves.

It was a tough job, they both were, but right now, neither could step down. Leaving, abandoning, almost fifty thousand people, human beings, was something they couldn't do. Which would only separate them from each other, which was something he didn't want to do.

Somehow, somewhere, something inside him grew attached to this woman. At first it was uncertainty, confusion, doubt, but as time moved by, hours, days, he saw how much she could help the last remaining survivors of their race. And without the Galactica, they wouldn't have survived the escape from Ragnar.

Even with all the history, in such a short time, they had both come a long way. They now had a location, a destination, to Earth. With the president's mutinous actions, she had gone against him, broken her word to him, and risked the lives of everyone in the fleet.

But like she said, it was the personal reason that hurt him most. They both knew they now held a huge responsibility and had no one to turn to but each other. They had to work together to save their people. In the beginning they agreed to stick together and live.

The question was, did they survive only to end up alone?

**__**

To Be continued


	3. 3of7 Galactica ::1::

****

Codename: Life Station

****

Call sign: Moggie

****

Summary: _WA&LR _Something about change and trust, a heart and a President.

****

Rating: Pg13 / T / **Genre**: Drama & Romance / **Pairing**: Commander Adama & President Laura Roslin / **Disclaimer**: I do not own Battlestar Galactica. / **Notes**: This is my first attempt at BSG, so forgive the errors. I was also basically sleeping whilst writing this, so I'll correct mistakes when I read it again. lol. Thank you to DeeRich for looking these chapters over.

Chapter Three - Galactica #1

"Dradis contact. Cylon." Lieutenant Gaeta turned from the console.

"How many?" Colonel Tigh asked.

Checking the Dradis grid, Gaeta confirmed. "One Cylon Raider, sir. No other contacts."

"Damn Cylon suicide run." Tigh growled tiredly. He turned to Petty Officer Dualla, known as Dee, "Get the Commander on the line," he turned back to Gaeta, "Launch fighters."

Gaeta pressed a button on his headset. "Attention, launch fighters. Repeat, launch fighters."

"Sir, the Commander is on the line." Dee called from her station.

Tigh yanked the phone from the set. "Another suicide run."

"Single Raider only?" Adama questioned.

"Yes sir." Tigh confirmed. "You alright?"

Adama sighed. "I''m fine. You can handle it."

Raising a lone eyebrow at the evasion, Tigh nodded. "Yes sir." Replacing the set, he turned towards the centre station. "I want that ship destroyed before it gets any closer to pick a civilian target." He ordered.

"Fighters deployed, sir." Dee looked up.

"Be on the look out, Mr Gaeta," Tigh watched the crosshairs on the monitor. Four fighters approached the lone Cylon Raider. "I really don't want our only quiet day ruined."

"Yes sir." Mr Gaeta kept a close eye on the Dradis computer.

Dee patched in the fighter communications into the CIC speakers. "Sir, Captain Apollo has intercepted and is in pursuit."

"Mr Gaeta?" Tigh looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing, sir. All clear."

"Galactica, Apollo, he's toast." Lee Adama reported.

Tigh nodded. "Recover all fighters."

"Yes sir." Dee relayed the message. "All fighters-"

"Sir!" Mr Gaeta shouted over the noise in the room. "Dradis contact. Two Raiders inbound."

"Damn goes a quiet evening." Tigh muttered.

"Sir?"

Tigh stood up straight and crossed his hands behind his back. "Cancel fighter recovery. I want something good to tell the Commander in the morning, so blow those bastards into space."

"Yes sir." Dee grinned, pushing a red button. "Apollo, Galactica, orders from Colonal Tigh," She looked up at the XO, "Return pursuit and smear those toasters."

"Copy that Galactica."

Lieutenant Kara Thrace, call sign Starbuck, executed a hard right. "Did I tell you I hate toasters?"

Lee laughed. "Shut up and carry out your orders."

"Oh you got it Captain. I'll just-" She cut the engines, flipped her viper, and shot off over one of the Cylon Raiders and fired at the Raiders wingman, the Raider flying in formation beside it. "And Boom!"

"Nice shooting Lieutenant." Lee mocked, executing a similar move and firing. He missed the first run while his wingman took out the Raider. "All vipers return to Galactica. Good flying pilots. Galactica, Apollo,"

"Go ahead Apollo." Dee's voice cleared the cockpit speakers.

"Vipers returning to Galactica. Raiders destroyed."

"Copy that Apollo, come on home." Dee relayed the message to Colonel Tigh.

"Mr Gaeta?" Tigh waited.

Lt. Gaeta watched the Dradis grid. After using the time between the destruction of the first Raider and the two after that, he turned and informed the XO. "No contacts."

"Lets keep it that way, shall we?" Tigh released a heavy exhale. "Damn Cylons." He rubbed a hand over his face as the noise of the CIC picked up.

"Colonel Tigh," Dee called, "President Roslin requests to come aboard sir."

Groaning into the heel of his hand, he nodded, dropping his hand to his side. "Granted. What does she want at this hour?"

Dee listened through her headset, "Colonial One Transport Shuttle, permission granted,"

Tigh looked over at Dee and waited for an answer.

"Sir, the President would like to come aboard. It's not urgent, but," Dee shrugged, still listening to the voice on the other end of the line. "Copy that Transport. Sir, the President isn't feeling well, and Mr. Keikeya insists on her seeing the doctor."

Tigh nodded impatiently. "Fine, fine."

The Transport Shuttle docked without problem, and Billy stepped onto the deck. "Madam President?"

"Go. I'll be fine." Laura insisted, getting impatient with his bounciness. "I'm sure Dee would love to see you in person. It has been a whole day." She teased him and smiled when he grinned at her in excitement.

"You'll be ok? Are you sure?" Billy pressed.

"I've got things to do, you need to see your friends," She made her way across the Hanger deck and into the first of many corridors. "Go." She pushed Billy in the direction of CIC.

Billy backed away uncertainly for a moment, before he turned and made his way towards Command.

Laura looked at her security detail, two men assigned to her by Captain Lee Adama. "Onwards, gentleman."

**__**

To Be continued


	4. 4of7 Galactica ::2::

****

Codename: Life Station

****

Call sign: Moggie

****

Summary: William Adama & Laura Roslin Short story with no real plot. Something about change and trust, a heart and a President.

****

Rating: Pg13 / T / **Genre**: Drama & Romance / **Pairing**: Commander Adama & President Laura Roslin / **Disclaimer**: I do not own Battlestar Galactica. / **Notes**: This is my first attempt at BSG, so forgive the errors. I was also basically sleeping whilst writing this, so I'll correct mistakes when I read it again. lol. Thank you to DeeRich for looking these chapters over.

Chapter Four - Galactica #2

"I told you then, and I'm telling you now." Doctor Cottle puffed out a large cloud of smoke from the cigarette perched between his lips. "With the stunt you pulled after surgery, I'm surprised you didn't rupture all my handy work. Now, with the stunt you pulled the other day, that's why you are having trouble breathing."

Adama sighed and brought his hand up to his face, slowly rubbing his forehead.

"I can't keep patching you together, so you need to take it easy. I know the stress you're under right now isn't helping-"

"There's a war on Major." Adama murmured unnecessarily.

Cottle continued without pause. "and to completely heal, you need a day or two to rest."

"Not possible." Adama lowered his hand slowly, his eyes fixed on the doctors face. "Not while we have Cylon Raiders jumping within range and targeting the fleet."

"Then you're going to be back in here everyday until you can't stand anymore." Doctor Cottle said firmly.

Adama scowled at him.

"Doctor Cottle."

Cottle turned his head. "Madam President, you're up late."

Laura stepped into the room and walked towards the bed where Commander Adama was laying. "I forgot to ask you earlier, I need some more painkillers."

"Headache?" Adama asked, his voice was rough with exhaustion and pain.

"I wish." Laura smiled, watching the doctor leave the room. When he left, she turned to face the foot of the bed. "Sleeping on the job Commander?"

Adama smirked. "No Ma'am."

"So?" She put her hand on the bed's foot bar, sliding it along as she walked around the bed. Her hand slipped off the bar and onto the blanket.

"It's nothing serious." He informed her.

Laura looked at him, her eyes moving over him. He was in his uniform, his jacket unbuttoned and open, his glasses folded on the table beside the bed, which left his hands folded over his stomach. "Nothing serious, coming from you," she raised her eyebrows at him. "is usually something really serious."

Adama sighed, his head turning slightly towards her. "Are you going to make me to take a few days off, Madam President?"

"Well," Laura said lightly, pulling a stool closer to the bed so she could sit. "I did hear a rumour, not so long ago, this evening actually," She smiled. "that your ship is fully capable of running without you. Now, if that rumour is to be believed, I'm sure you can assure me that a little rest wouldn't hurt."

Staring down at his hands, twisting his wedding ring, he nodded.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll make it an order." Laura smiled at him.

Adama's eyes searched hers for a quiet minute, then looked down at his feet. "With the Cylons sending out scouting parties every day, we might not get any rest."

She tilted her head, "Is that your way of saying, yes?"

"It's my way of saying, that I'm not the only one who could do with a day off." He looked back at her.

Laura nodded in understanding. "Understandable that 'rack time' is it?" she grinned when he chuckled. "Is little and far between."

"Funny, I thought my son was your military advisor." Adama gave her a coy look, teasing her, allowing professional stress to evaporate, and personal tension fill the air between them.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn, Commander Adama." They shared a brief laugh.

Adama took a deep breath and grimaced for his mistake. Doctor Cottle returned with two white bottles in time to catch the pain flash across the Commanders face. "Time to rest, Commander, that's an order."

"I've already been given resting orders, thank you Major." Adama retorted as he struggled to sit up. He swung his legs over the side, his feet settled on the floor when he slipped off the bed.

Laura stood at the same time and stepped back to give him some room.

Cottle held out both bottles to the President. "One for you, and one for him. Please order him to take them, I have more important places to be, like my rack. Good evening to you both, and good night."

Amused, Laura tucked the bottles into her red jacket pocket. "Looks to me as though you are out numbered."

"Out gunned more like." Adama grumbled, his fingers shaking as he attempted the buttons on his jacket, getting rather frustrated that he couldn't dress himself without pain shooting across his chest.

"Think of it as a reprieve from another argument with the President." Laura said softly as she stepped closer and began buttoning his jacket. "Why all the buttons? It's such a lot of fuss over a uniform."

Adama's shoulders went up and then down as he breathed a more comfortable lungful. "Looking the part is half the job."

She smiled. "They are rather dashing."

Chuckling, he reached up and covered her hands as she struggled with the top button just below his chin. "They itch." He deadpanned.

Laura laughed, leaning forward. Adama smiled at her, he held her hands against his chest and watched her as she laughed heartily. She squeezed his fingers tightly as her body swayed with the happiness that filled her from their easy banter. Her fingers felt the warm metal of his wedding ring and absently brushed her thumb over it.

Adama's blue eyes captured brown when she opened them. Smiling at each other, they stared into each others eyes. It seemed so easy for a moment, but both knew the personal complications that could unfold. With the three months that had passed, and the loss they had encountered, it was only a matter of time before they leaned on each other.

"Bill," Laura's lips parted slightly into a warm smile just before his head tilted forward.

**__**

To Be continued


	5. 5of7 Galactica ::3::

****

Codename: Life Station

****

Call sign: Moggie

****

Summary: William Adama & Laura Roslin Short story with no real plot. Something about change and trust, a heart and a President.

****

Rating: Pg13 / T / **Genre**: Drama & Romance / **Pairing**: Commander Adama & President Laura Roslin / **Disclaimer**: I do not own Battlestar Galactica. / **Notes**: This is my first attempt at BSG, so forgive the errors. I was also basically sleeping whilst writing this, so I'll correct mistakes when I read it again. lol. Thank you to DeeRich for looking these chapters over.

Chapter Five - Galactica #3

"Apparently, President Roslin ordered the Old Man to rest up." Starbuck said conversationally.

"Good." Lee grumbled, "He wasn't listening to me."

"Well," she drew out, "Maybe that's because you're male." She eyed him. "You are male right?"

Lee pushed her away from him and kept walking.

Starbuck jogged to catch up to him and smacked his arm. "All I'm saying is-"

"I know what you're saying Kara. My father is listening to the President because she's the boss and doesn't want the Commander of the Fleet to collapse in the middle of a Cylon attach due to over doing it after his surgery."

She stared open mouthed at him.

Lee glanced at her. "What?"

Starbuck broke out into a huge grin. "Nothing." She chirped.

"Good." Lee nodded.

Strolling past him, "Well, except that your Daddy is under a spell." She wiggled her fingers at him as she walked backwards.

Lee stopped and stared at her, "Oh come on-" he falters a second, "Like that's-" he shakes his head firmly. "Not happening."

"Live life to the fullest." Starbuck quoted awfully, trying to fathom where she got it from. "No idea who said that." She puzzled.

"Frack off." Lee grinned and laughed. "You're messing with me now."

"Nope." She continued walking backwards for a few seconds before, "If you don't believe me, ask the man himself."

"Ask who?" Commander Adama snuck up on Starbuck.

She jumped, "Frack. Boss, you trying to kill me?"

Adama chuckled.

"I heard you were with Doc Cottle most the night." Lee stood still. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Adama assured them both.

"Sure?" Starbuck looked him up and down. "Cause you look a little green."

Adama stared at her.

"Nice." Lee muttered sarcastically.

She grinned. "Well, I gotta be places. People to see, asses to kick." She straightened up and saluted. "Sir."

Adama saluted back. He shook his head ruefully when she walked away. "What has she been saying?"

"Nothing." Lee said immediately.

"Right." Adama stared at his son.

Lee look over his father's shoulder, avoiding his eyes. "Well," he stuttered, then looked at his father and decided to just get it over with.

"Yes?"

"Starbuck has this crazy notion that you are under some sort of female spell." Lee watched his father furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Listening to the President about resting, instead of me or the doc." He clarified.

Adama nodded. "I see."

"So," Lee waited.

"What?"

Lee grinned. "Thought not." He shook his head. "Kara was obviously messing with me."

Nodding, Adama stepped around his son, saying casually as he walked away. "Dinner in my quarters tonight."

"Yes sir."

"We have a guest." Adama informed him, his voice carrying.

Lee straightened. "Who?"

"The President." Adama turned the corner and left Lee standing in the corridor.

"Wooo, the President." Starbuck's hands landed on Lee's shoulders.

Lee stared at the empty space. "I thought you had-"

"I forgot something." She smiled. "So, the President huh? Wow. Who woulda thought."

Lee turned around with a sigh. "I'll have you know that I've eaten with the President a few times."

"Was the boss there?" She teased.

"Yes." Lee answered.

"Notice anything between them?" She grinned.

Lee huffed, walked past her and away from her.

Starbuck laughed and followed him. "Face it, Lee, your Dad is human, just like you and me."

"I really don't want to think of my father in a relationship Kara."

"Why not?" She paused, then nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to know either, but," She rounded on him and put a hand on his chest to stop him. "It's the end of the world Lee. Everyone needs someone."

**__**

To Be continued


	6. 6of7 Galactica ::4::

****

Codename: Life Station

****

Call sign: Moggie

****

Summary: William Adama & Laura Roslin Short story with no real plot. Something about change and trust, a heart and a President.

****

Rating: Pg13 / T / **Genre**: Drama & Romance / **Pairing**: Commander Adama & President Laura Roslin / **Disclaimer**: I do not own Battlestar Galactica. / **Notes**: This is my first attempt at BSG, so forgive the errors. I was also basically sleeping whilst writing this, so I'll correct mistakes when I read it again. lol. Thank you to DeeRich for looking these chapters over.

Chapter Six - Galactica #4

Stepping over the seal and into the room, Laura came to a stop by the bookcase. She was a few minutes early. Standing on the other side of the table stood Commander William Adama, his back to her and his glasses perched almost on the tip of his nose. He was attempting to open a bottle of clear liquid, which was sure to be water.

She leaned slightly against the wood bookshelf and crossed her arms under her breasts. Her eyes were watching him, taking the moment to really look at him. He was in his uniform, completely buttoned. Laura should have known that even though he was supposed to be relaxing, he was ready for action the moment he was needed.

He struggled with the bottle for a second more before finally twisting the top. Turning to place the bottle on the table, he halted and drew his eyes up to meet the Presidents.

"Hi." Laura smiled.

Adama returned the smile with a small one of his own, carefully setting down the bottle and pushing his glasses up with his free hand. "You're a little early."

"I know." She pushed off the bookcase and walked around the table until she was standing next to him.

He cast a glance at the open hatch door before turning towards her. The skin around his eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled at her. "Was there something you need to talk about, Madam President? Before my son arrives, that is."

Laura reached up and removed his glasses with slow movements as she took a small step closer, putting them toe to toe. "I believe there was something," she whispered as her left hand placed his glasses on the table and her right smoothed down the front of his jacket. Since she didn't have time on her hands, she smiled into the lips that lowered to hers.

Adama's hands didn't wander further than holding strategically at her lower back. Almost a minute later, he pulled his head up slightly, his eyes a little darker. Releasing one hand from it's current position, he raised it to curl around the hand resting against his chest.

"I was wondering," Laura said quietly, her thumb brushing against his jacket.

"Hm?" his chest reverberated.

She looked into his eyes. "Aboard Colonial One, you were saying something, but stopped. What were you going to say?"

He thought back to the last time he was about the ship and came up with his unexpected chest pains and Major Cottle's insistences on an X-ray. But he couldn't remember what he had been talking about, his head shaking a little as he tried to bring back the moment. "I don't remember."

Her hand against his side, moved up and down in a comforting gesture. "I was complementing your ship and your protection of the fleet."

"Ah." He nodded in remembrance, his fingers flexing against her spine. "I was going to say, I sometimes wonder, what would have happened if I hadn't listened to you." His head turned away. "Now I know."

"We've had this discussion before." She reminded him. "On Kobol."

Nodding as he turned his eyes back to her, he smiled faintly. "I had a life changing experience, and then I had another." He paused momentarily to raise her hand to his cheek, gently leaning into her palm before turning his head to press a kiss there. "Anymore, and I might have a problem on my hands."

Laura laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder, her hand cupping the side of his face with her thumb caressing his cheekbone. "A saint you are not."

Adama chuckled deeply.

"We'd better sit down before Captain Apollo arrives." She murmured, pulling away.

Always the gentleman, Adama pulled out the chair beside his and waited until she was seated before taking his. "I can tell you now, seeing as Lee might have trouble talking to either one of us, but Starbuck was teasing him earlier about a rumour that is circling the ship." He poured water into Laura's glass before filling the other two.

Laura took a sip of water before broaching the subject. "It wouldn't happen to be the same rumour I heard whilst standing in CIC this afternoon by any chance?"

Adama's eyebrows rose as he manoeuvred his glasses out of the way to place his glass of water within reach. "Well, my officers are obviously relaxed enough to gossip whilst on duty, which I'll let them for the time being." He sighed and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "Cylon patrols are frequent, though we have been getting a good distance between them lately. I guess a little idle gossip to kick up morale is a good thing."

"Even when it's about you and I?" Laura asked, tilting her head to the side as she leaned her elbow on the table to rest her chin in her hand, looking at him with a challenging eye.

His lips twitched, his eyes roamed around the room before coming back to rest on hers. "It isn't far from the truth, but I do agree that discretion is of utmost importance for the time being."

Laura smiled and sat back in her chair. "For the time being."

He nodded, sliding his hand across the table to cover hers. "I won't compromise your position with the fleet. My involvement with you platonically is slightly damaging, but personally?" he sighed. "It could be opposed. Especially after the things that have happened."

"Arresting me?" She inquired with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"For one." He shot back, easing his hand from hers as the presence of Lee caught his attention.

Lee took a deep breath and straightened his jacket. "Am I late?" He asked as he checked his timepiece.

"No. The President was early." Adama stood. "Sit down son."

"Madam President." Lee smiled as he took his seat on the other side of his father. "It's a pleasure seeing you after a boring day."

Laura chuckled. "I'm sure. What has it been today?"

"Oh, nothing too strenuous." Lee laughed. "Patrol. Chow. Rack time. Chow. Oh, Cylons. But then again, it's been a slow day, all things considering." He picked up his glass of water. "What about you? How was your day?"

Adama placed a plate in front of Lee as Laura relayed her days itinerary, and leaned to the side when he set a plate in front of her. "Thank you. This looks better than what I've been eating for the last few days."

Lee looked from his plate to his father as he sat down. He watched as his father smiled across at the President. Something was going on and he was smack in the middle of a rumour made reality.

**__**

To Be continued


	7. 7of7 Galactica ::5::

****

Codename: Life Station

****

Call sign: Moggie

****

Summary: William Adama & Laura Roslin Short story with no real plot. Something about change and trust, a heart and a President.

****

Rating: Pg13 / T / **Genre**: Drama & Romance / **Pairing**: Commander Adama & President Laura Roslin / **Disclaimer**: I do not own Battlestar Galactica. / **Notes**: This is my first attempt at BSG, so forgive the errors. I was also basically sleeping whilst writing this, so I'll correct mistakes when I read it again. lol. Thank you to DeeRich for looking these chapters over.

Chapter Seven - Galactica #5

"Have you thought about asking the Fleet?" Laura put in, the topic of discussion wasn't normally something she would talk about, but with recent events involving shortages and need for more pilots, technicians, engineers and so on, the idea of getting more of the Fleet involved might help take their minds off things for a short time.

"I wasn't sure it was such a good idea." Lee confessed, glancing sideways at his father.

Laura looked from Lee to Adama, "Problems?"

Adama set his glass on the table with a tired sigh, his glasses had long been replaced. "With the unknown number of Human-Cylons within the Fleet, it is difficult, and frankly concerning. A decision would have to be made after being tested, but," He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes under the rim of his glasses.

"Madam President," Lee shifted in his chair. "What my father is trying to say is, we don't trust Doctor Baltar to run the tests. Yes, he designed it, and it does work, but, he falsely tested Boomer-" Lee frowned and glanced at his father. "I mean,"

"It's alright son." Adama said with a tired tone, his voice deepening. "The Cylon who shot me was tested by Doctor Baltar. Although he assures me that it could have been a mistake. His excuses lately are wearing my patience thin."

"He's a strange one, Madam President." Lee injected, his father grateful for the forwardness.

Laura nodded in understanding. "How about Mr Gaeta?"

Adama leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs under the table with a relaxed smile, his chest feeling better for the rest. "That was my next suggestion to Lee." He looked at his son. "I want Mr Gaeta to test anyone you find." His look turned serious. "I don't want a Cylon on my ship."

Lee nodded, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Understood." Taking on last sip of his water, he stood. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Madam President, I need to make sure Starbuck hasn't been put in the Brig again."

Sharing a quick look with each other, Adama leaned forward to pour more water into his and Laura's glasses. "Please sit down a minute, son."

Lee looked at his vacated chair a second before retaking it. He looked to his father before his eyes wandered towards the President. "Something wrong?"

"No, no." Adama shook his head, placing the bottle down. "I wanted to ask you about the rumours we've been hearing."

"Oh." Lee shifted nervously. "I can assure you, Sir, I can put a stop to-"

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, Adama removed his glasses to gaze softly at his son. "No son. I'm asking you as a father to his son. Laura and I need to ask you something and we both don't want to make things awkward for you, personally, or professionally."

Laura sipped her water silently, letting father and son start this conversation.

Lee's brows furrowed in thought, and then rose in final understanding, though it wasn't far off the mark in the first place. His father referring to the President by her first name in his presence was a real giveaway, but the casual looks and easy laughter during dinner had given him enough clues to figure it out himself.

Seeing that Lee wasn't going to say anything, Laura became the nervous one. She pushed her glass away from her with slightly trembling fingers and a quiver in her voice. "If it's making you feel put in a tight spot, Captain, I understand completely."

Adama frowned. "Son?"

Taking a deep breath, Lee smiled a little. "It's just…"

"Your father without your mother?" Laura asked, the quiver fading with the warmth seeping into her thigh from Adama's knee.

"No." Lee hurried, "Nothing like that." He laughed with embarrassment. "It's the whole idea that my father and the President, are…" He fell silent before chuckling as he turned red. "May I be excused?"

Adama nodded. "Sure."

"Um," Lee turned back towards them for a second before holding out his hand to his father. "I'm happy if you're happy, Dad." He squeezed his fathers hand and found himself pulled into a hug.

"I love you son." Adama said throatily, holding his son a minute more.

Laura smiled at them, her heart beating so fast she was afraid she would get dizzy. She nodded to Lee when he beamed at her after being released from his fathers arms.

"Thank you." Lee whispered over the table, his meaning clear to Laura. It was a thanks for being there. For trusting his father and for not giving up on him, even after the mutiny.

When Lee closed the hatch after he left, Laura rose from her chair and immediately collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

Adama collected both glasses and the bottle of water, he sat down slowly beside her, pouring water into the glasses as he smiled at her when she folded her legs under her and moved to lean against him. "At least he was open-minded."

"No lectures about our individual status in the Fleet." She said wistfully. "It was almost too easy."

"Yes." He agreed, leaning back to slide his arm around her shoulders and pull her against his chest. "Which is why he's telling Kara right about now, which means that it will be all over the ship within the morning."

Laura snuggled closer, her right arm wrapping around his waist. "This is nice."

"Hm." He hummed, tightening his arms around her, running his right hand up and down her spine. "Lets make a promise not to kill each other over disagreements."

"Professionally?"

He chuckled. "Planning my death when we have a personal disagreement?"

She laughed into his neck, "No. But I agree with you. We have to set out rules so we don't cross the line when on duty."

"Agreed."

"I'm sure we'll come up with more when they crop up." Laura whispered on a yawn.

"I'm sure we will. As long as you are with me to keep me balanced, I have no arguments."

**__**

The End


End file.
